Power of the GODS
by flamingcam47
Summary: Here we'll see A Izuku Midoriya forge his own path to understanding heroism as he struggles to paint a picture when dealing with the origin of his incredible powers, villains and even ancient enemies from across the globe!


**Welcome to the first chapter of my brand new MHA story! Ha Ha, I can merely pray that this story does find an audience.**

**In any case, don't be afraid to let me know what you reckon!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Someplace in the USA located in a nice spacious home that was rather distant from the prying eyes of man.

In a doorway stood a man of ordinary stature, he was watching over a friend whom seemed to be on his last leg.

Here you see the man had feared this day for some time now. Having zero experience with this type of scenario he wouldn't even know what to say to A dying man right in front of him, and knowing there's nothing anyone can do...

"Knock knock"said, the man.

The man on the bed looked over and smiled "Hisashi I see you finally decided to stop by for that drink."

As Hisashi stood there trying to find more words to say he couldn't help but feel a small smile come to his lips, but as fast as it came it faded. Taking a deep breath as the man just chuckled between coughs.

"Would you like a seat Mr. Hot breath?" Said the man, with a sly grin while motioning to the seat next to the bed. He knew hated nickname.

"Hehe, you know what I'll let you have that one pal." Hisashi said, while trudging his way over to the seat. He watched as his late friend struggled to try and sit up, "You know I could-"

"No, no I got it." the man interrupted, finally able to sit upright with his back leaned against the wall. "Heh, Hisashi are you always so helpful? More people should be like that..."

"No, it's the least I could do for you." Hisashi waved, his arms to defend himself against praises.

"Still can't take a compliment hmm? Guess it can't be helped, but seriously, I appreciate it." The man mused.

"Thank you." He replied with a bowed head "but I should be the one thanking you, for everything." Hisashi said.

"Eh, no need to thank and get all mushy..." the man laughed before going into a coughing fit.

Truth be told, though Hisashi if there was anything he would want anybody to know it's that he appreciated the dying man and everything they've been through...

**3 years ago**

It was a nice hot summer day over in the USA, and it was the first time Hisashi Midoriya had been so far from home. Located in such foreign place was an opportunity to work abroad, which was the best course of action to take, as to support his new family back home.

The man eyed the building in the distance with content, as he made his way over. Over time Hisashi slowly and steadily was making a name for himself in the field. Being very impressive and versatile, to adapt to a environment that conceived or rather capitalized off the phrase "hustle and bustle"

Now this lead to the man quickly realizing that there were lots of differences between the people back home and his current colleagues. Whether that was great or not was up for debate. However, there was one that was one person that stood out, and in a world where earth got a comic book makeover it was actually a pretty impressive feat. He was currently at the top of the employee food chain.

The man in question was an older gentleman, who's looks suggest he's probably gone through a few of life's many cruel trials. He would always wear blue attire, and his office space was always decorated in old Greek mythology knick knacks that were probably as old the 21st century. The most notable was a cheap looking necklace he kept in a clear case, the necklace sported a gray gem on as a pendant. He was almost sort of sickly looking, average height and frail. Now Hisashi himself never really considered himself a talker, or anything of that nature, but he would at least acknowledge people in friendly manners. This man, though usually came off as a cold individual, that was strictly about work and work only. Others just thought it best to avoid guys like that.

There was rumors about the guy, and his mysterious ways throughout the job. Which in turn even lead Hisashi to kind of want to keep his head low around him. It was until one day Hisashi used his fire breath to heat up soup. It peaked the mans curiosity even going as far to let Hisashi know such a thing reminded him of a certain family member he had back home. From that point on they regularly greeted each other which then evolved into regular conversations and eventually the two had each others backs. They became friends. Leading Hisashi to be the only person to actually get to know the guy.

**Back to the present**

"Eh, well, I appreciate your gratitude... but all I'm trying to say is there's no need to be sad over my sorry self." The man joke "I'll go down swinging... Fates got a rude awakening if if they think my _kind_ will go down so easy." The man said raising a trembling fist to the air.

"You are the quite the ambiguous type." Hisashi, lightly chuckled.

"Damn right!" Said the man puffed up. Making Hisashi grin. "Well Hisashi on that note you've been a good friend to me.." the man said before trailing off and turned to face Hisashi. "And on that note, I wanted to leave you something." Said the old man motioning for Hisashi to look inside his drawer.

In it contained a box. "You did not have to do this-" Hisashi started

"But I wanted to. Go on, don't sit there open it before I die on ya..." the man said, grinning. A request that Hisashi nodded to and began to open the box revealing a necklace. With a gray colored crystal pendant.

"Your necklace?" Hisashi questioned. To which the man just nodded. Before going on to say.

" Well, it's not just some old necklace, there's more to it than you think..." the man smiled "and I'm now entrusting it to you."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept something like that." Hisashi tried to protest...

The man understood why, but he sighed and said "just take as my final wish." Then the man laughed and said "I'm the one that could be leaving at any moment now.. I should be getting gifts." A phrase that actually brought a laugh out of Hisashi.

"Well, I wasn't originally planning coming empty handed I had that bottle of booze your so fond of.." Hisashi started, getting a raised eyebrow and a grin from the old man " But deb from work convinced me that wouldn't be a good idea... Y'know with your current condition." Hisashi stated

The mans grin fading " Wow, I'd slug ya if I could, listening to that bimbo." He said shaking his fist.

"Hey, hey take it easy!" Hisashi laughed. And like clockwork the pair spent the next 3 hours in a light hearted tone talking and reminiscing about old work stories and funny day to day scenarios. Before it was about time for Hisashi to get going.

On his way out, the man said "don't be afraid to put the necklace on. Don't let its beauty go to waste."

"You can count on me..." Hisashi smiled " but you should get some rest... I'll come by tomorrow."

"Make no promises man." The man said before playing exaggerated a cough.

"See you later..."

**4 hours later**

As the man lay in the bed, his eye twitched before his room suddenly filled with a brilliant light, leading the man to instantly scowl and sigh annoyed. Before he spat a simple word "What." Leaving a bitter feeling in his heart.

"Oh, don't be so cold. Such disregarded impudence to **YOUR QUEEN**" The light said before taking the form of a very wrinkled and frail old woman.

"That title holds no weight... not anymore." The man said, glaring at the women.

"I've come all this way and this is how treat me... and with such a indignant tone!"

"Look Hera, what do you want? If it's to invite me back to Olympus to be with that delusional fool, you're a little late, I'm busy... dying." The man spat at her.

"I see... So are we... I'll get to the point as to why I'm here. Ze- no _**WE**_ need your power and the others that came with you. We know you're the last one left. There's no reason for you to fight." Hera said, with an unchanging expression.

This actually got the man to laugh " You can't be serious right now. I'd never give you bustards a helping hand. None of us would..."

"Last I checked, I was one of the people who voted in your favor you were shown mercy because of me! Zeus would have thrown you lot into Tartarus! " Hera said, to which the man just rolled his eyes. "You'd turn your back on your people... your family?!" Hera said, with a small tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Wow..." was all the man could say, while simultaneously his body ever slowly started to turn into into a light blue energy... Before he continued "Y'know, I've been down here for some time now and I've observed what real family is... and I can see you people are still delusional to understand anything."

"Well, I'm done reasoning!" Hera said as here eyes glowed.

"Oh please I doubt you have the power to do anything. Just enough to come here and back." The man said, before smiling about calling her bluff. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I suspected you'd guys show up, and surely _you_ remember how I was always the fastest..." as he said that more and more of his body started to fade away "I'm always quick thinking, a step ahead my power along with the others is well hidden by the time you figure it out it'll be too late. We'll be reborn in a way... we get the last laugh." and with that the man disappeared into a blue mist like energy leaving the women alone.

"Farewell Hermes..." Hera whispered before taking her leave enveloped a brilliant light. Shooting into the night sky.

**Elsewhere**

Unbeknownst to a driving Hisashi the gray gem on the necklace inside his bag began to emit a blue light for a brief period of time before dying out back to the bland gray color...

**3 Weeks later**

It was a good day in Musutafu Japan for a small green curly haired cinnamon roll. The child was eagerly awaiting for his father to finally come home on a small vacation he got from work. To say he was excited was an understatement! He just had so much to tell him about his current favorite super hero of all time ALL MIGHT! Unknown that this harmless visit will change his future...

Well Izuku right now was currently doing his favorite thing in the mean time, which was watching the famous All-Might debut video. He could watch this video for hours.

It had been a long trip for Hisashi and it had been a crazy couple of weeks. But the man let out a sigh of relief as he walked up the steps to his family's home

'Finally, I can find a peace of mind' The man thought. Hisashi was happy to be back home.

****Knock knock knock****

"Hisashi it's been far too long!" said a green haired woman before instantly pulling the man in for a hug.

Hisashi smiled as he heard little foot steps running toward out toward the couple.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Beamed a little child wearing what seemed to be a towel tied around his neck to be a cape of some sort. "Come look! Come look!" The child exclaimed while practically dragging the man by his hand to the computer. Little Izuku was eager to show his father about his favorite video. Leaving the green haired haired women with a smile on her face. They stayed watching the video and Talking until Izuku kind of just fell asleep. He was a growing child after all.

In the meaning time Hisashi wanted to spend some time with his wife while helping prepare dinner.

A tired Izuku woke up about an hour later rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled out of his room, and he could hear his parents in the kitchen. He was headed that way until came across his fathers bag. Sloppily laid against the wall in the hallway, seeing something that would peak any child's attention.

'Cool! A diamond necklace!' the boy thought as he grabbed it and took it out of the box. And to his delight the necklace started to change in color a few times from blue to gold and other colors Izuku couldn't name.

"Wow!" Izuku said, putting the necklace on. It was clearly a little big for him, and no doubt he looked funny, but he liked it.

The small noises he was making Lead to his mother to come stumble across him. "Izuku? What you got there sweetie?"

"I see you found my Necklace..." Hisashi said, with a small sweat drop.

"Yeah, it's really cool!" Said the boy. He then proceeded to hold the necklace up to show the shifting colors that were growing brighter by the second.

"Hmm?" Hisashi looked on "never seen it do that." He scratched his chin confused for a second. As he was about trudged over to his baby boy and inspect the Merch the necklace the flashing colors grew so intense that it was nearly blinding. Startling the two adults present. While leaving Izuku to stare directly into the lights.

In Izuku's mind everything went white before what looked to be about 5 giant shadowy figures rose from the ground and surround the small child. Before each one quickly lunged at the boy who couldn't move.

"Wah!" Inko jumped back. Still Shielding her eyes "what kind of jewelry is that?!" The women exclaimed as the necklace steadily died back down to its original gray color.

Leading for Izuku to drop the necklace the necklace on the ground and it shattered upon impact. The next thing he did was just sobbed right then and there. Shaking his his father out of his stupor as to what just happened. Prompting for him to scoop his son up and try to calm him down.

Leaving the family to some extent traumatized about what the hell just happened.

Unknown to the lot that Izuku doing something as harmless a wearing a necklace led to him being unwillingly gifted or rather cursed from an ancient pantheon of dying legends.

* * *

**END**.

* * *

**Well, there you have that's the end of chapter one and yes, I know it was really rushed, and all over the place, especially towards the end there. Nevertheless, I'm still satisfied with how it turned out. Also, I just want to go ahead and get it out the way for the real story to begin. **


End file.
